Perdida en las sombras
by feriyen
Summary: A pesar de lo que piensen los demas Servanda no es una chica fuerte ella tambien es una niña que desea ser protegida amada, por que desde que tiene memoria ella fue lastimada y marcada por la persona que supuestamente tenia que protegerla,crecio sola sin una madre y sin un NA/esta es una historia de Fem severus ok pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno etas es mi primera historia, sobre esta temática de fem Severus, y bueno no tengo mucha experiencia, por eso les pido su comprensión, y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews o comentarios.

Parejas: Lily E/James P, Remus/fem Severus Sirius/fem Severus,

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.

Advertencias: contiene cambio de género, muerte de un personaje, abuso infantil, maltrato infantil, mención de harem, cambio de personalidades.

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"_**Hechizos"**_

POV. Servanda

**Capitulo 1**

**La tragedia**

Eileen Prince era hermosa, talentosa, y una poderosa sangre pura, que venía de un gran linaje tan antiguo como la noble casa de los Black, ella era una bruja con un gran futuro por delante, nunca le falto nada, siempre tuvo todo lo que quería en su vida, desde pequeña siempre fue muy inteligente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, era una persona que rara vez cometía errores.

Pero en el momento en el que se supo de su embarazo, su padre enloqueció de rabia tanta que la expulso de su casa, Eileen sin saber que hacer, decide ir donde el padre de su hijo Tobías Snape un _muggle_ de mucho _carácter,_ pidiéndole que se casara con ella, con la esperanza de que su bebe creciera en un hogar estable.

Los primeros meses fueron realmente duros para Eileen, sin contar con las molestias causadas por su embarazo, lo único confortable era que su _esposo_ trabaja todo el día y solo lo veía en las noches, el tiempo fue pasando lentamente para Eileen, deseando que su bebe naciera pronto.

Finalmente llego el momento, Eileen estaba sola en casa cuando las primeras contracciones se dieron, aterrada salió de su casa buscando ayuda, unos jovenes que estaban pasando la vieron, y se acercaron sin saber que hacer, ella al verlos les rogo con lagrimas que la llevaran al hospital ellos aceptaron aun que estaban aterrados, uno de ellos alzo a Eileen en sus brazos y la llevaron lo mas rápido que pudieron al hospital mas cercano del pueblo, donde Eileen fue hospitalizada, en ese momento uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Tobías reconoció a Eileen, y se puso en contacto con Tobías, para avisarle del estado de su esposa

El 9 de enero nació Servanda, tan pequeña, Eileen se sentía muy agradecida por que su hija haya salido igual a ella, en el momento en que Tobías vio a su hija se sentía de cierta forma feliz.

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que después de unos problemas en el trabajo, Tobías empezó a beber indiscriminadamente, tanto que a veces golpeaba a su esposa hasta dejarla inconsciente, Eileen tenía la esperanza de que todo mejoraría

Cuando Servanda llego a la tierna edad de 2 años, empezó a mostrar sutiles rastros de magia, Eileen estaba muy feliz, de que su hija fuera mágica, también agradecía de que no lo notara su _esposo_ ya que como _muggle_ el desconocía la magia e ignoraba sus habilidades mágicas, y sinceramente ella prefería que fuera así.

Cuando Servanda llego a la edad de 3 años, vio a su padre golpeando a su mamá hasta dejarla en el suelo inconsciente, su primer impuso fue correr donde su madre, mientras lloraba, su padre al ver a su hija llorando se enojo mas y la subió a su cuarto, mientras la niña lloraba por su mamá en los brazos de su padre, Tobías cansado encerró a su hija en su cuarto, y se fue a beber a un bar para calmar sus nervios. Cuando Tobías regreso tambaleándose por la puerta el vio a su esposa todavía en el suelo, pasando sobre ella subió al cuarto de su hija, que se había dormido de tanto llorar, se acerco a ella tocando sus cabellos, su cara mientras se acostaba con ella en la cama, el peso extra en la cama despertó a Servanda, que al ver asu padre en su cama se asusto un poco, pero no se movió mientras observaba a su padre recostarse junto a ella.

Tobías al ver a su hija despierta empieza a susurrarle cosas, mientras con sus manos tocaba la cara de su hija, al ver q su hija no se movía, una de sus manos se dirigió a los labios de su hija, mientras la otra se dirigía donde sus piernas, Tobías empezó a acariciar ambas` partes de su hija, la mano que estaba en su piernas empezó a subir y bajar, mientras besaba la cara de Servanda, pero no conforme con eso hizo que Servanda con una de sus manitos empezara a tocarle, las manos de Tobías se metieran debajo de sus ropas, y empezaron a moverse sobre su cuerpecito, Servanda estaba asustada no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba, cuando Tobías se canso de tocarla se levanto de la cama, y se fue de su cuarto.

Esa no fue la ultima vez que Tobías subió al cuarto de su hija, el empezó a subir cada vez que golpeaba a su Eileen, pero después sus visitas nocturnas se hicieron mas frecuentes, al principio solo eran_ pequeños_ toques, pero no pasaban mas que toques.

Servanda al cumplir 5 le pregunto a su madre si era normal, que los padres hicieran eso, al escuchar eso Eileen se horrorizo, pero no hizo nada, el miedo que le tenía a Tobías era muy grande.

Unas noches después de eso Eileen salió de compras por órdenes de Tobías, dejándolo solo con Servanda, Tobías miro a su hija

-oye princesa porque no subimos a tu cuarto tengo algo que mostrarte- mientras ambos subían al cuarto de Servanda

Tobías la sentó en la cama y la empezó a tocar pero esta vez, no solo hubo toques.

Cuando Eileen llego no vio a Tobías por ningún lugar y se fue a buscar a su hija, la encontró durmiendo en su cama, Eileen se acerco con cuidado de no despertarla pero se sorprendió y se aterro de ver la cama de su hija con sangre, desesperada bajo de la habitación de su hija, para ir a buscar a la policía pero en la sala estaba sentado su _esposo_, y en un arrebato de histeria Eileen le grito a Tobías, y así empezó una pelea monumental, Tobías enojado agarro a Eileen y la golpeo con la pared tan fuerte que la sangre salió a montones, pero aun así no se detuvo, hasta que llego la policía, en cuanto vieron el cadáver ensangrentado de Eileen, se llevaron a Tobías, a la comisaria, mientras los demás oficiales fueron al cuarto de Servanda y también se la llevaron.

Servanda estaba aterrorizada, quería a su mamá, los policías la llevaron aun cuarto donde una mujer la examino y le dijo que se quedara sentada esperando, tenía ganas de llorar, hasta que un policía entro al cuarto

-¿donde esta mi mamá?, quiero a mi mamá, y mi….padre ¿donde esta?

El oficial al verla no pudo mas que compadecerse, después de todo como le dices a una niña de 5 que su madre ha sido asesinada por su padre y si eso no fuera poco ese desgraciado la había….bueno no era el momento de pensar en eso

-Servanda no…. Es un nombre muy interesante….a tu _padre_-dijo el oficial escupiendo en la ultima palabra-se lo llevaron….y ya no va a volver a lastimarte

-y mi mami donde esta

-tu mami…ya no va a volver

-porque no va a volver acaso ya no me quiere-mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-tu madre…murió…tu _padre _la mato lo siento

-no es cierto quiero a mi mami-dijo Servanda mientras lloraba, después de todo solo tenía 5 años

El oficial la consoló hasta que se durmió, dejando la dormida en ese cuarto, en cuanto salió

-donde esta ese desgraciado

-lo estan preparando para llevarlo a juicio

-muy bien quiero ver lo

Los oficiales se dirigieron a la celda de Tobías, mirándolo con desprecio

-que miran bastardos, no tiene otra cosa que hacer

-bastardo infeliz si no estuvieras ahí te rompería todos tus huesos, como…

-jajajaja quisiera que lo intentaras

-muy hombre no golpear a tu esposa hasta matarla, y abusar de tu hijita, eres un desgraciado

-bueno si te hace sentir mejor la hija es mejor que la madre en todo sentido

-¡bastardo ven que te voy a matar!

-CALMATE- dijo el otro oficial que lo acompañaba mientras lo alejaba de la celda de Tobías-esta loco le darán la pena máxima

-lo sé pero lo que me preocupa es la niña, es demasiada pequeña y frágil

-no sé que decirte sinceramente pero sé que encontraras la forma de cuidarla

Servanda a la tierna edad de 5 años había enterrado a su madre, en el funeral solo estaba ella, el oficial Max y su compañero, ambos fueron muy amables con ella, mientras estuvo en la comisaria, estuvo presente cuando juzgaron a su padre condenándole a la máxima pena en la prisión, ella vio como su padre era arrastrado por los oficiales. Ella era consciente de que la enviarían a un orfanato y eso le aterraba, pero gracias a unos señores que ella nunca había visto hasta el momento hablaron con las autoridades a cargo de su caso, tardaron alrededor de 3 horas.

Cuando por fin salieron los oficiales le pidieron a que se acercara, ella se acerco tímidamente ya que solo habían pasado 2 días de la tragedia, vio como esos señores con un movimiento de sus manos hicieron las personas que estaban ahí se fueran dejando solamente a los señores y a ella.

Uno de los señores se acerco y le entrego un papel en sus manos.

Servanda sabía leer perfectamente, por eso cuando le entregaron el papel no dudo en leerlo, pero en el momento en que termino de leerlo se quedo mirando a los señores, esperando que le explicaran en que consistía eso por que ahora venían, su pequeña cabeza empezó a formular preguntas sabiendo que difícilmente ella sola las respondería

Servanda: de origen latín, cuyo significado es la que debe ser protegida, y salvada

NA/ Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios o review, para saber si vale la pena continuarlo, bueno también me disculpo por los erros ortográficos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, espero realmente que les guste la continuación de esta historia, denle una oportunidad **

**Les agradecería mucho si dejan unos reviews**

**Parejas: Lily E/James P, Remus/fem Severus, Sirius/fem Severus, otros**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**

**Advertencias: contiene cambio de género, muerte de un personaje, abuso infantil, maltrato infantil, mención de harem, manipulación **

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"_Hechizos"_

**POV de Servanda **

**POV de Lily **

**CAPITULO 2**

**POV de Servanda**

Después de leer el papel, que me entregaron, no sabía si poner a llorar o salir corriendo, no entiendo nada solo tengo 5 años, mami siempre me decía que yo soy una niña muy inteligente para mi edad, pero en estos momentos no comprendo nada, tengo miedo y los sentimientos de estos señores no me ayudan, no entiendo, pero también quienes son ellos

-permítame presentarte mi nombre es Vincent Valerico – dijo el mas alto de los dos serán hermanos se parecen ambos tienen el cabello azul oscuro, parece que recién estan cruzando a los 30 -y el es mi primo Wilson Valerico

-bueno señorita como habra leído, desde este momento su nombre es y será Servanda Eileen Prince_, pero debido a su condición- _no sé porque pero la ultima palabra que pronuncio el señor Wilson no se sintió muy bien, parece que me desprecia, porque no recuerdo haberle hecho algo-disculpe pero su madre le explico o le menciono algo sobre la magia o el mundo mágico- solo me limite a mover mi cabeza positivamente-bueno su madre era una bruja sangre pura o sea de madre y padre magos de generacion en generación entiendes- me causo gracia este señor sus emociones son divertidas- bueno pues veras en el mundo mágico hay familias muy antiguas y poderosas, estas son mas conocidas como nobles o Lores, y para estas familias la pureza es muy importante, si uno de ellos se mete con un _muggle_ o sea personas sin magia, bueno también si son magos de padres _muggle_ son repudiados y desheredados, tu madre era la única heredera y futura cabeza de la leal y antigua casa de los Prince, pero en el momento en que se metió con tu padre un asqueroso_ muggle _perdió todoincluso su apellido, y veras tu eres como decirlo-que quiere decir este señor soy que.

De la nada toda la oficina empezó a temblar, algunos objetos se a convertir en cenizas, los señores me miraron asombro, poco apoco las cosas dejaron de temblar y vieron a la niña caer de rodillas al suelo

"será imbécil, idiota se supone que ibas a explicarle los términos no a confundirla y de paso a asustarla que remedio tendré que hacerlo yo". Que fue eso me pareció escuchar al señor Vincent en mi cabeza, no, no es posible debo haberlo imaginado

-lo que mi primo quiere decir, que usted es la única persona que puede heredar el titulo de cabeza de familia, ya que su abuelo se encuentra enfermo, el decidió que nadie que sea ajeno a la familia Prince puede o debe poner sus manos en la fortuna de la familia, pero hay un problema usted es mestiza-el señor Vincent se siente alterado y nervioso-y por esa razón usted debe quedarse en el mundo _muggle_, pero no se preocupe no tiene de que preocuparse

Les dedico una mirada confundida, a donde voy a ir que quiere decir con que me quedare

-lo que Vincent quiere decir es que usted se quedara en su casa, completara sus estudios _muggle_ hasta que llegue el momento de que usted comience sus estudios mágicos, no tiene de que preocuparse su abuelo se ha encargado de que usted reciba no solo lo necesario, sino también ha mandado a arreglar su casa en estos momentos lo estan asiendo, pero no espere mucho.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, intente procesar toda esa informacion en mi cerebro lo mas rápido que podía, ambos señores se quedaron viéndome esperando mi respuesta, no tenía ganas de hablar así que solo asentí con mi cabeza, esperando que sea suficiente para ellos

"bueno misión cumplida" que otra vez lo escuche pero no reconozco esta voz

-muy bien señorita Prince tenemos que irnos, ya que no creo que sea sano para su salud estar aquí

-me gustaría ir a mi casa, por favor-dije en un suave susurro

Espero que me hayan escuchado, ya que apenas yo me escuche

-no se preocupe, Wilson encárgate del resto

-no te preocupes de los policías Mary se esta encargando de hablar y terminar de explicarle las cosas para que no nos molesten

-muy bien entonces vámonos, tenemos que dejarla en su casa para dar por terminada la misión, toma a la niña… vámonos

Vio como Vincent salía por la puerta, y Wilson se acercaba a mí, eso no me gusta

-puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue

Yo solo me limito a observarlos, que es esta sensación de dolor, rabia ya odio, no me gusta esta sensación, sé que no es mía pero no me gusta, mi cuerpo esta empezando a temblar, mientras veo a Wilson acercarse a mi sujetando un palo (varita ya que ella todavía no ha visto una varita en su vida por eso la confundió con un palo) y apuntándome, quiere golpearme con ese palo, no sé porque pero de repente me siento cansada y con sueño, todo me empieza dar vueltas

Siento que alguien me empieza a mover los hombros, será mi padre, no puede ser mi padre, y si es mi padre, y quiere jugar conmigo, yo no quiero jugar con él, siempre me duele cuando jugamos, mami ven rápido y has que padre se valla

-señorita Prince despierte ya hemos llegado a su casa

Esa voz no es de mi padre quien es, tengo miedo, abro mis ojos lo más rápido que puedo y contemplo a los señores Valerico, y me doy cuenta que alguien me esta alzando, enfocó mejor mi vista y veo a una señorita ella debe ser Mary es muy joven comparada con ellos, me esta observando fijamente, eso no me gusta, creo que se dio cuenta y me dedica una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me recuerda a mi mami, cuando me quiere decir que todo va a estar bien

-bueno señorita Prince hemos llegado a su casa, adiós y espero que no nos volvamos haber tan pronto

-lo que Vincent quiere decir tenga cuidado y no intente nada estúpido siempre piense antes de actuar

Ambos señores me bajan del auto y se van, me quedo observando el camino por donde se fueron, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi casa, en el momento en que me voy acercando, me doy cuenta de que mi casa se ve mejor que antes, se ve mas bonita, con mas color bueno son colores grises pero se ve mejor que antes, en el momento que entro a mi casa casi se me sale el corazón, si no fuera porque mi mami me hablo de estas criaturas hubiera salido corriendo

-bienvenida ama Prince, yo son Lar soy una de los 2 elfos que estarán a su entera disposición -dijo el elfo, je me parece linda con la sabana que tiene puesta-si la ama se siente cansada podría ir a dormir, cuando el almuerzo este listo la despertaremos

Solo me limite a sentir con mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto pude ver que los muebles son nuevos, y sinceramente me gustaría que hayan quemado todos los anteriores ya que todos estan manchados con la sangre de mi mami, mientras subo a mi cuarto, veo que también cambiaron el tapiz de la pared

-disculpe joven ama déjeme guiarla su cuarto- apareció otro elfo y casi se me sale el corazón que bueno que Lar me aviso que había otros, en el momento en que entro a mi cuarto, la elfina se retiro, me senté en mi cama y admire los cambios realizados, mi cama era mas blandita tenia juguetes de verdad, habían pintado la pared de mi cuarto en un tono azul verdoso, me acerque al enorme armario y en cuanto lo abrí vi mucha ropa bonita, de la nada me empezaron a dolor mis ojos y me doy cuenta de porque me duelen

Pero porque estoy llorando no lose, pero me duele el corazón, tomo el edredón y una almohada de la cama, lo pongo bajo la cama y me hecho, no sé porque pero me gusta dormir bajo mi cama, me siento mas segura, que raro puedo sentir que los elfos estan felices, porque será que siento esto, bueno no importa tengo sueño

Los elfos estaban trabajan arduamente para poner la casa en optimas condiciones, ellos se sentían los elfos mas afortunados de su casa, ya que su amo les encargo a ellos cuidar y ver por su heredera ellos tendrían el honor de participar en la formación de su ama, no podían ser mas felices, ellos harían lo que fuera por su ama

Lar era la elfina a cargo de los otros dos elfos, estos dos elfos eran los hermanos menores de Lar, uno se llamaba Capi y la otra Cal.

Los tres estaban muy emocionados, cuando terminaron de acomodar la casa, se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, pero en ese momento un enorme halcón entra a la caza y entrega la carta a Lar y se retira, el halcón le entrego dos cartas una para ellos y otra para la joven ama, Lar decidió que se la daría después del almuerzo, cuando terminan preparar el almuerzo Lar manda a Capi para que valla por ella.

Después de media hora Capi baja con Servanda.

Servanda quedo maravillada con lo que prepararon, cuando termino de comer ve como Lar se le acerca

-disculpe joven ama pero llego esta carta para usted- la elfina vio como su ama la miraba con duda- es de su abuelo

-ya veo-murmura muy despacito que apenas se oyó

La elfina asintió con la cabeza limpio recogió lo trastes de la mesa, mientras su ama se dirigía a su cuarto a leer la carta.

POV Servanda

En el momento en el que entre cuarto, me dirijo a mi cama y me siento en ella, tomando el sobre en mis manos, cuando abro la carta, salió volando de mis manos cayendo en el piso, cuando me agacho a recogerla la carta levito y empezó a hablar con una voz aguda, arrogante y muy seria

_**Hola querida Servanda **_

_**Se que tienes muchas dudas, tal vez en este momento te estés preguntando que me pasa... bueno eso es muy comprensible sabes hija mía desde este momento las cosas cambiaran, tal vez los cambio ya los estás viendo, no te asustes estos cambios son dones**_

_**Uno de los dones que tendrás será la telequinesis, además de que sentirás las emociones de otros, bueno estos dones pueden ir evolucionando con el tiempo, todo depende de ti, la telequinesis proviene de la mente, mientras mas fuertes sea tu mente podrás mover, controlar, destruir entre otras cosas, tanto a los objetos como a las personas, pero como es una habilidad de la mente, y si lo desarrollas bien serás capaz de entrar en la mente de las personas, la habilidad de sentir las emociones te ayudara a saber que debe hacer, por medio de las emociones sabrás quiénes son tus aliados pero si no lo controlas bien te causar unos terribles dolores de cabeza, pero también podrás influenciar los sentimientos de otras personas, para que se calmen, se enojen o comprendan**_

_**Pero como te dije antes estos dones son muy poderosos y peligrosos, no dejes que tus emociones te cieguen, siempre busca la verdad, y recuerda cuestiona todo.**_

_**Gracias a que sientes la emociones de los otros te volverás más compresiva con las personas, no niegues tus dones, tienes que aprender a controlarlos, la mejor forma de hacerlo es leer mientras mas leas más fuerte te aras, el conocimiento es poder, es uno de los poderes más puro y peligroso que existe.**_

_**Busca a aliados se que tienes miedo y esto lo hará mas difícil, pero tranquila confió en ti y la razón por la que no estás conmigo es por tu protección a mi lado te esperaría la muerte.**_

_**Quiero redimirme por el daño que le cause a tu madre, y a ti quizás algún día puedan perdonarme pero de alguna forma siento que si te cuido y protejo ella tal vez o quizás me perdonara y no, no todos los de la familia tienen estos dones y si lo tienen no son tan desarrollados como los tuyos.**_

_**Bueno me despido quizás esta sea la prima y ultima carta que te escribo**_

_**Ya deje todos los documentos en orden todo esta a tu nombre cuando seas mayor de edad reclamaras el titulo de cabeza de familia**_

_**Adiós hija mía cuídate y no tengas miedo los Prince siempre buscamos conocimiento, somos leales, jamás traicionamos, recuerda eso se racional y leal, también tienes que ser astuta y valiente pero no exageres en estos dos ultimos por favor**_

Después de escuchar la carta del abuelo me puse a llorar, mientras veía como la carta caía al suelo y se cerraba de nuevo la tome en mis manos y la guarde un cajón ya que para mi esta carta es muy importante.

Pasaron una semana desde la muerte de mi madre, los elfos me cuidan mucho, me gusta leer los libros que el abuelo me mando para controlar mis dones, ya soy capaz de sentir claramente las emociones de los elfos, pero cada vez que siento sus emociones, me doy cuenta de lo preocupados que estan por mí, es comprensible ya que yo no he vuelto a hablar desde que llegue a casa.

No es nada malo solo que no siento ganas de hacerlo, también me di cuenta de que no me gusta mucho el contacto físico, algunas veces o sea todo el tiempo sueño que mi padre viene a mi cuarto, o sueño con la muerte de mi madre.

Me siento agobiada, tomo el libro que estoy leyendo y me voy afuera a caminar un poco para poder relajarme, las emociones de las plantas son tranquilizantes, mientras estoy caminando con mi libro, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siento miedo, dolor, desesperación que debería hacer, tal vez debería darme la vuelta.

"¡no suéltame, ayúdenme, mami papi sálvenme de este señor alguien por favor!" ese era el grito de una niña

No puedo ignorarla, los Prince son leales y racionales pues mi cabeza me dice que no es moralmente o éticamente correcto dejar que la lastimen.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía y vi como unos dos o tres hombres arrastraban a una niña de cabello rojo, esa niña no parece mucho mayor que yo, muy bien Servanda usa tu cabeza y busca la manera de ayudarla.

Decidí acercarme lo mas que podía, y use mi poder para hacer sentir uno asco, lo suficiente para que se alejara, con el otro le hice sentir cansado y aburrido así que se alejo un poquito. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude ver que la tiraba al suelo mientras ella lloraba, tome un palo con mis manos ya que no tenía suficiente poder para levitar las cosas solo moverlas un poquito, mientras me empezaba a acercar tuve que tener mucho cuidado para que no me escucharan.

Je parece que la niña pelirroja me ha visto, valla si que es valiente ya que le esta sonriendo a su agresor me gustaría tener ese valor, bueno eso no importa tengo que ayudarla, agarró el palo con fuerza y concentro parte mi fuerza como telepata, en el palo para golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo pero no para matarlo.

**FIN POV Servanda**

**POV de Lily **

No entiendo como llegue a esta situación, yo estaba en el parque jugando esperando a mi hermana que había ido a comprar unas cosas. Cuando estos sujetos me agarraron, estaba tan asustada hasta que vi a esta niña, por lo que veo ella esta igual de asustada o mas que yo pero se acerca decidida a este señor, no puedo evitar sonreír, mi hermana es una mentirosa ella dice que los ángeles no existen, que equivocada esta mi Ángel de la guardia me mando a esta niña para que me ayude.

Cuando este señor empezó a querer tocarme no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y siento como el hombre cae a un lado de mí y veo a esta niña de cabellos negros, piel blanca y unos profundos ojos negros ja parece una muñeca, ella me extiende su mano, y la tomo sin dudar

Cuando me levanto toma mi mano y empezamos a correr me doy cuenta de que tiene un libro en sus brazos y que esta temblando mucho mientras corremos, sé que no podemos volver al pueblo porque los amigos de ese señor estan por allá, así que solo corrimos cuando nos cansamos de correr me senté en el pasto y no pude evitar sonreír, mientras veía como ellas caía de espaldas en el pasto

-Lily mi nombre es Lily mucho gusto gracias por salvarme estaba muy asustada-le dije mientras le extendía mi mano vi como ella dudaba, y miraba mi mano me di cuenta que se aferraba a ese libro como si fuera una barrera, después de tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón-y como te llamas

En ese momento vi como ella se levanto de golpe y empezó a mirar como si estuviera buscando algo, tomo mi mano y me empujo con fuerza en un agujero pero no sentí la caída, entonces me di cuenta porque lo había hecho esos hombres nos habían encontrado ella se apoyo en el agujero y mi sonrió, me hizo una señal de que me callara.

No ella me ayudo y no pienso abandonarla, tal vez pueda hacer una fuerte ventisca como la semana pasada, cuando me apoye vi como ellos estaban encima de ella los tres me empecé a concentrar en la ventisca pero solo cause una brisa.

-miren nada mas así que hay te escondiste-dijo uno de ellos y me tomo de las ropas empecé a patalear, entonces vi como los dos que tenían a mi nueva amiga, de la nada empezaron a temblar, uno de ellos empezó a volar, el otro se empezó a golpearse a si mismo y el que me sujetaba empezó a gritar como loco, mientras me soltaba, cuando dejaron de volar, golpearse y gritarse se miraron entre ellos y vi como ellos empezaron a correr por donde habían venido, cuando me acerque a mi amiga ella estaba temblando en el suelo mientras se sujetaba las piernas.

Tome su libro y se lo entregue

-parece que ya se fueron, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-ella solo me miro y negó con su cabeza-entonces porque no me acompañas a mi casa mi mami cocina muy rico, y hace unos postres excelentes-ella me miraba como si lo estuviera pensando, pero no pienso dejar que se valla sola ella me salvo no si dos veces, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-vamos será mas seguro mi casa queda lejos realmente no me gustaría ir a mi casa sola-vi como ella se levantaba agarraba el libro y asintió con la cabeza

-entonces me acompañas-vi como ella volvía a asentir- y como te llamas no me has dicho tu nombre o no hablas

-Servanda-susurro muy despacio como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo bueno no importa

-muy bien Serv quieres ser mi amiga-le ofrecí mi mano porque parece que odia que la toquen

Caminamos tomo el camino tomadas de las manos, cuando llegamos a mi casa ya era de noche, en cuanto abrí la puerta mi mami, me abrazo tan fuerte que no podía respirar, pero a pesar de eso no solté la mano Serv en ningún momento cuando entramos

-mami te presento a Serv mi amiga, Serv te presento a mi mami- vio como Serv movía la cabeza en señal de saludo, y le extiende su mano tímidamente, creo que le tiene miedo a mi mami

-mucho gusto soy Carol Evans- mientras tomaba su mano en ese momento entra mi padre, por la puerta y hace lo mismo que hizo mi mami

-hola mucho gusto soy Andrés Evans mucho gustos-en ese momento baja mi hermana mayor, y se acerca a mi padre-ha y ella es petunia

-hola oye no hablas-je veo a Serv asintiendo con la cabeza-ya veo entonces no te gusta hablar-vuelve a asentir la cabeza

Mi mami se acerca a mí sujetándome de los hombres

-muy bien Lily dime donde demonios te has metido, no sabes que es muy peligro estar fuera de casa a estas horas-por alguna razón mi papi y mi mami estaban calmados y preocupados, por lo general hubieran habla mas o como dice mi hermana estuvieran exagerando

-bueno papi veras lo que paso fue que-les conté todo lo paso, si todo, cuando termine de hablar, mi mami se abalanzo sobre mí otra vez, y le agradeció a Serv por ayudarme, también vi como mi papi tomaba su rifle

-que estás haciendo amor

-tú que crees voy air a matarlos

-no hagas algo que después te puedas arrepentir

Vi como Serv se empezaba a alterar

-mamá, papá están alterando a la amiga de Lily – cuando escucharon a Petunia ambos se empezaron a calmar. Mami mando a Petunia y a papi a servir la cena mientras a nosotras nos mando a bañar en mi opinión no es justo

Papi estaba sirviendo la cena mientras mami subió con Serv y conmigo a la ducha, primero me bañe yo, después vi como mi mami desvestía a Serv, dio un pequeño grito y mi papi tuvo que subir, pero mi mami lo mando abajo, no entendí porque tanto escándalo, después de que nos bañamos le preste uno de mis vestidos se veía muy bonita

Cuando bajamos a la cenar ellos miraron a Serv, eso me enojo a ella no le gusta que la miren

-dime Servanda y tu madre o tu padre donde estan-

-ella no habla mucho- recordó Pet

-muertos- susurro Servanda mirando fijamente la sopa

-¿qué dijiste?-dijo mi hermana y la mire feo será sorda

-mi madre esta muerta murió hace una semana y mi padre esta en la cárcel, por haberla matado, tambien por violación y por cometer incesto-vi como mi mami y Petunia perdían el color de sus caras también vi como mi padre se volvía verde de cólera, en ese momento odie a ese hombre

-y con quien vives o vives en la calle perdón quise decir si tienes alguien que te cuide

-tengo un abuelo pero esta enfermo y no vivirá mucho, bueno no importa después de todo no lo conozco, solo me escribió una vez-dijo susurrando me duele verla así- el puso a unos encargados que me cuidan, por lo general ellas siempre paran limpiando o cocinando, así que yo me encierro en mi cuarto a leer los libros que me traen

\- son interesantes- pregunto mi mami,

Vi como Servanda asintió con una sonrisa, que linda de verdad parece una muñequita

-cuántos años tienes- vi como Serv. Levantaba su mano y no decía que tenia 5 que bien igual que yo-sabes el próximo año Lily entrara a la escuela, y tu vas a entrar a la escuela- vi como ella asentía, Pet tenía razón no le gusta hablar

Después de cenar Servanda se me ayudo a mi mami y a mí a lavar los trastos sucios, cuando terminamos de lavar, Servanda se despidió de nosotros porque una señora enanita vino a recogerla

-oye Serv. Nos vemos mañana en ese pozo si- me sentí feliz cuando la vi asentir con su cabeza, me sentí feliz tenía una amiga, y a la vez una hermanita menor, que protegeré y no dejare que la lastimen

**Continuara….**

**NA/ bueno para aclarar copie las habilidades de la película o de la serie y del comics de X-men del personaje GIN, y de una serie llamada héroes **

**Servanda: de origen latín, cuyo significado es la que debe ser protegida, y salvada**

**También me gustaría decir que se aceptan tomatazos, helados, las críticas constructivas como las destructivas, sus reviews me ayudan a mejor esta historia.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las responderé **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Este es mi primera historia, sobre esta temática de fem Severus, por eso les pido que no sean tan crueles

Parejas: Lily E/James P, Remus/fem Severus Sirius/fem Severus,

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.

Advertencias: contiene cambio de género, muerte de un personaje, abuso infantil, maltrato infantil

-dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

"_**Hechizos"**_

POV. Servanda

POV. Lily

**Capitulo 3**

**El comienzo de una aventura**

**POV, Lily**

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que conocí a Serv, y realmente tengo que decir que conocerla fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Después de ese incidente nos hicimos las mejores amigas, ella se convirtió en la hermana menor mía y de Petunia al principio fue difícil, ya que Petunia tiene un carácter muy especial, igual que yo cuando me enojo o peor bueno eso dice Servanda, aunque yo no lo creo

Bueno eso no importa, porque hoy llego mi carta, que felicidad la estuve esperando desde el día en el que Serv me dijo sobre el mundo mágico, bueno al principio fue difícil de creer y aceptar pero después de unos días mis padres lo aceptaron, aunque Petunia no lo tomo de la mejor forma, pero gracias a Serv, ella lo está aceptando lentamente, pero al menos lo está aceptando, bueno también ese día me entere de los dones de Serv, recuerdo bien que ese día ella estaba muy asustada de mi reacción cuando me lo conto

Bueno ya no importa, pero fue muy emocionante, así hoy le pedí a Serv que me esperara en el árbol, y será mejor que me apure

-Serv. Mira ya llego mi carta –grito mientras corría hacia Serv que estaba sentada en el árbol leyendo-Serv me estas escuchando

-si ya te oí, creo que lo llevas gritando toda la mañana-dijo con burla Serv, mientras leía su libro-porque estoy segura de que te oí gritar desde mi casa

-es que la estaba esperando toda mi vida-dije mientras miraba como se levantaba y yo seguía saltando de aquí para allá, cuando vi que apunto de golpearse con un árbol, mientras caminaba leyendo su libro, la tome del brazo y aparte-deberías ver por donde caminas-dije con burla

Pues como dice mí, madre que injusta justicia poética ya que en ese momento tropiezo con una piedra, cayendo de cara, mientras Serv se acerca y me extiende su mano, no puedo evitar reírme con ella

-así como tú, digo estas bien-susurro Serv mientras me ayudaba a pararme-y que dijeron en tu casa cuando recibiste tu carta

-mis padres se lo tomaron muy bien, pero a Petunia le costó aceptarlo, pero al final lo hizo, me abrazo y felicitó, me dijo que sea la mejor y aprenda por las dos-dijo Lily muy feliz

-me alegro mucho

-sabes yo se que tu tuviste algo que ver con la actitud de mi hermana, no ve

-este-dijo Serv mientras miraba a otro lado-no puedes probarlo

-lo sabía, gracias-dije mientras la abrazaba, estoy feliz de que Serv me dejara abrazarla, y me ayudara con mi hermana-no quería que esta carta destruyera la relación con ella

-…..

-sabes un de nada no te matara

-no

-mmm

-yo lo hice porque ella te quiere mucho, solo se siente dejada

-ya veo me gustaría saber lo que sienten las personas y ya puedes leer la mente, dime lo que estoy

-no aun no puedo, a veces escucho unos murmullos, pero nada mas

-qué pena, sería divertido

-yo no lo veo así

-¿Por qué?

-siento que es de mala educación entrar en sus mentes sin permiso y

-te da miedo

-si-murmuro apenada

Seguimos caminando, tranquilamente, bueno tan tranquilo mientras yo, saltaba de aquí para allá, soñando con los futuros días en la escuela, causando dolores de cabeza a mi amiga.

**FIN POV. Lily **

Semanas después

-vamos apúrate, Serv, que se nos hace tarde-dijo Lily mientras jalaba a su madre y su amiga al autobús, ya que su padre se llevo el auto para comprar, el material escolar de su hermana

-ya tranquilízate, que aún es temprano, no son más de las 8 de la mañana y si mal no recuerdo me levantaste a las 6:30

-sí pero eres difícil e levantarte, y en realidad te levantaste a las 7

-tranquilas si alguien aquí debe quejarse soy yo, que ni bien fueron las 5 me salto encima-murmuro la madre de Lily, mientras ambas niñas la miraban-digo vamos tranquilízate

-si Lily tranquilízate-dijo Serv con una voz suave-si

-ok pero, es que estoy ansiosa

-si ya nos dimos cuenta

En el callejón Diagon

Servanda guio el camino, mientras Lily y su madre ambiraban los artilugios que vendían

-bueno primero, hay que ir al banco para que cambien su dinero-dijo Serv mientras los llevaba a Gringotts, cuando llegaron-este es el banco, me han contado que no hay lugar más seguro que este

-bueno entremos-dijo la madre de Lily, Serv agarro la mano de Lily, para evitar que se ponga a curiosear y molestar a los duende, bueno también porque, gracias a Lily y Petunia que se tomaron como reto personal asustarla contándole historias o mirando películas de terror por eso ya no se queda a dormir en su casa

Se acercaron a uno de los duendes

-buenos días-dijo Serv, ya que tanto Lily como su madre prefirieron no decir nada para evitar ofenderlo

-buenos-dijo el duende con desconfianza ya que por lo general solo los magos sangre pura les tienen por así decirlo la cortesía de por lo menos no faltarles el respeto, por temor a perder sus ganancias-que se les ofrece

-bueno a mi me gustaría hacer un retiro a nombre de Servanda Prince y ellas, necesitan cambiar su dinero en galones-dijo Servanda con respeto

-ya veo bueno señorita Prince hágame el favor de seguirme-dijo el duende mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Lily y su madre-en unos momentos la atenderán

El duende guio a Servanda a la oficina de Ragnok

-o señorita Prince es un placer conocerla en persona-dijo con seriedad el duende mirándola fijamente mientras le señalaba que tome un asiento frete a él-la estaba esperando permítame presentarme soy Ragnok, el duende encargado de su bodega

-hmmm-Servanda no sabía que decir, así solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-su abuelo le dejo una bodega especial para sus gastos en su estadía en Hogwarts-dijo Ragnok mientras le entregaba una llave-esta bodega será llenada cada cierto tiempo,

-ya veo entiendo, mediante esta bodega mi abuelo quiere que muestre responsabilidad-dijo seriamente Servanda, mientras lo miraba fijamente mostrando una seguridad que no sentía-quiere que administre el dinero, para demostrarle que seré capaz de administrar correctamente la bodega familiar

-en efecto-dijo en duende mientras sacaba un pergamino, con una pequeña daga y lo ponía en frente de ella-si me hace los honores

Servanda tomo la daga, la observo fijamente después se hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo y derrama su sangre en el pergamino, el duende tomo el pergamino mientras ella metía su dedo en su boca, mirando con curiosidad al duende, que leía el pergamino, y después se lo entregaba, para que lo lea

**Servanda Eileen Prince**

**Heredera de la noble y leal casa Prince**

**Heredera de las bodegas Prince**

**Heredera de la bodegas de Ravenclaw**

**Heredera de Prince Mayor en Paris**

**Heredera de una casa de campo en Rusia y Alemania**

**Heredera de un asiento en el Wizengamot en Alemania, Francia y Rusia**

-como se habrá dado cuenta los Prince tienen todo su dinero en el extranjero dividido entre Alemania, Rusia y Francia, eso incluye también las bodegas de Ravenclaw, también al parecer no les gusta que su sangre se mezcle con los hechiceros británicos, la razón se la dejare a su juicio-dijo Ragnok mirando el pergamino- pero su bodega principal estaría en Francia, la único que la única fortuna que le ata a Inglaterra es su bodega para gastos escolares, y su casa, además su abuelo me dejo esta carta

_**Querida Servanda **_

_**Estoy muy orgulloso de tu progreso, me disculpo por no poder acompañarte en tus compras para tus útiles escolares, pero te aseguro que te deje una buena cantidad**_

_**Sé que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, pero no me preocupo ya que tu amiga Lily de la que siempre me hablas en tus cartas, te acompañará, pero recuerda que aunque no esté allí contigo, no olvides que te quiero **_

_**Sé que debes de estar asustada y con muchas dudas, como por ejemplo lo de las bodegas, sinceramente el mundo mágico británico, deja mucho que desear, te darás cuenta que no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír, sus políticos están cegados por el poder, el dinero y el miedo, no solo ellos, a veces olvidan que el conocimiento es la mejor arma, el conocimiento es tanto poder como libertad, pero ellos limitan el conocimiento, si alguien con poder dice que no ellos dicen que no, ellos piensan que el mundo mágico es superior al muggle, subestiman demasiado a este mundo, tu hija mía has vivido en ambos mundos, aunque me pese has visto la crueldad de uno pero te falta ver el del otro, pero no olvides mantén tu mente abierta, no saques conclusiones apresuradas**_

_**Me despido tal vez esta carta te deje con más preguntas que respuestas, pero bueno eres un Prince, siempre buscando aprender, me despido con estas palabras, mira mas allá de lo que te muestran pero no olvides definir un límite ya que todos debemos tener un límite, tener demasiado es peligroso**_

_**Adiós **_

Después de leer la carta, Servanda la guardo en su bolsillo simulando la pequeña sonrisa que tenia

-bueno eso sería todo-dijo Ragnok, mientras llamaba a un duende para que la lleve a su bodega escolar, despidiéndose cortésmente de él, Servanda se retira.

Tardaron alrededor de 5 minutos en llegar a su bodega, después de entregar su llave y de que el duende la abriera el se alejo un poco, mientras ella entraba, y la admiraba, su abuelo no había exagerado allí adentro había una cantidad demasiada considerable de dinero, ella estaba tomando lo necesario, pero pensó que sería mejor si tomaba un poquito más ya que había cosas (libros) extras que quería comprar.

Cuando salió busco a Lily, la encontró conversando con un niño de pelo rubio cenizo, de aspecto enfermizo, se acerco a ellos elegantemente

-Lily vengo por tu alma-susurro Servanda en su oído dándole un susto silencioso de muerte, asiendola reír-jeje

-Serv no fue graciosos, casi me matas del susto-susurro Lily, frunciendo el ceño, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas-eres cruel

-si lo fue, además tu me asustas peor, te acuerdas cuando me saltaste encima en medio de una tormenta después de que tu hermana nos contara _un cuento para dormir-_dijo Servanda sonriendo, y mirando al chico que estaba con Lily, susurrando-y quien es tu amigo

-así lo siento-dijo Lily, mirando al chico

**POV de Servanda**

En cuanto mire al chico sentí una oleada de emociones, tristeza, dolor, aislamiento, temor _"no tengo amigos…estoy solo….soy un hombre lobo"_ que es un hombre lobo que bien, es la primera vez que conozco uno, se lo pregunto, no mejor no tal vez cuando estemos solos

-hola soy Servanda Prince de la noble y leal casa de los Prince mucho Gusto-dije usando mis modales como sangre Pura, esperando que el contestara, creo que se sorprendió ya que no deja de mirarme que incomodo "deja de mirarme" vaya me ha dejado de mirar-y tu

-he soy…digo me llamo…..llamo

-llamo?-dijo Lily intentando ocultar su sonrisa, mientras le extendía mi mano

-Re…mus…Lu…Pin

-He?-no le entendí nada y se me está cansando la mano

-digo Remus Lupin mucho gusto-al fin, por fin estrecho mi mano con seguridad ha y también me dijo su nombre, interesante nombre le queda, un Hombre Lobo, con el nombre del niño que fue amamantado por una Loba

-interesante nombre, sabes que hace mucho tiempo una Loba amamanto a unos gemelos llamados Rómulo y Remulo, tu nombre es similar-genial la cague allí va

-algo así había escuchado-dijo sonriendo

**Continuara…..**

**NA/ Estoy viva lo siento por la tardanza, pero tengo una razón hm…. Los exámenes de la U _ **

**Ha si que les pareció por fin conoció a Remus, que les pareció la presentación**

**Sineto mucho la mala ortografía que encontraran ok **

**No olviden dejar un comentario xfa**


End file.
